


in his room

by regel



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Nata berkunjung ke rumah Seha. Lalu?/ BL. SehaNata. Nama karakter ditulis dengan versi Indonesia.





	in his room

Lee Seha masih sangat-sangat-sangat mengantuk ketika pintu rumahnya digedor seorang brutal di luar sana. Jam masih menunjuk ke pukul enam pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk bertamu. Tapi sepertinya sang tamu tidak peduli.

Matanya melihat Seulbi, saudari angkatnya, sedang berusaha membuat sesuatu yang mengerikan di dapur. Nampaknya ia kesusahan membuat sarapan pagi. Seha menghela napas panjang sekali, tugasnya pagi ini bertambah dari hanya memasak jadi plus membersihkan dapur.

“Lama sekali, Sialan!” seru seorang brutal yang menggedor tak santai tersebut. Dari balik pintu yang terbuka itu adalah Nata, salah satu anggota tim sweeper Wolfdog. Hari ini dia memakai kaos sebiru rambutnya dan celana selutut warna cokelat.

Dia adalah pacar Seha.

“Terlalu pagi, Nata. Baru jam enam.” Komentar si pemilik rumah yang hanya pakai kaos tidur dan celana pendek. Mata masih mengantuk, bahkan kuapan berkali-kali sudah dilakukan sejak baru bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Nata, remaja lelaki yang bertamu dengan brutal itu, membuang muka. “Memangnya siapa yang kemarin bilangnya mau menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin denganku hari ini, hah!? Ngajak berantem!?”

Seha sendiri tidak paham mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada anak sekasar ini.

Sambil garuk-garuk kepala, Seha menyerah. Ia menyingkir sedikit dari daun pintu, memberi jalan masuk bagi Nata. “Pokoknya, masuk dulu saja. Teriak-teriak begitu nanti ganggu tetangga.”

“Oh, iya...” tanggap Nata gugup. Ini pertama kali baginya bertandang ke rumah pacar. Tidak, jangankan ke rumah pacar, pergi ke rumah teman saja dia tidak pernah, berhubung Nata tidak punya teman selain anggota tim Wolfdog yang kesemuanya tinggal di atap yang sama.

“Rumahmu besar juga...” kata si rambut biru, mengelilingi isi rumah dengan matanya. Menatapi kagum benda-benda yang ada di dalam rumah yang hampir semuanya tidak pernah ia lihat. Langkahnya mengikuti Seha yang entah mau membawanya kemana.

“Tidak juga. Ini ukuran normal, kok,” balas Seha. Ia pura-pura tertawa saja saat mendengar Nata meringis jijik sewaktu melewati dapur. Seulbi masih berkutat dengan masakan mengerikannya rupanya.

Seha ternyata mengantar Nata ke kamarnya, yang tentu saja tidak disangka oleh pacar kasarnya itu. “Kau... membawaku ke dalam ruang pribadi...” katanya gugup, mukanya tunduk pada rona kemerahan hebat terutama pipi.

Ingin sekali rasanya Seha menerjang Nata saat ini juga. Ingin sekali. Tapi ia yakin setelah itu bakal ditenggelamkan. Lebih buruk, diserang dengan phase power. Oh tidak. Seha tak ingin kejadian di reruntuhan sekolah terulang kembali. Sudah cukup dia berseteru dengan Nata saat itu.

Karena Nata dan cewek yang sedang PMS, tidak beda jauh seramnya.

Kamar Seha biasa saja sebenarnya. Ada tempat tidur ukuran satu orang dengan sprei biru motif lambang klub sepak bola. Jendela dan AC, juga televisi beserta perangkat komputer, meja belajar, lemari dan playstation. Tipikal ruang kamar anak laki-laki biasa, tapi Nata menatapinya seakan kamar itu adalah ruang harta karun.

Seha tersenyum maklum. Anak lelaki di sebelahnya itu terbiasa diberikan ruang penjara. Yang pintunya hanya jeruji besi dan tempat tidur seadanya. Tidak ada selimut apalagi AC, jendela pun kadang-kadang ada.

“Duduk saja di mana pun kamu mau.”

Dan Nata duduk bersila di dekat tempat tidur, bersandar kepadanya. Ia kebingungan saat melihat Seha justru keluar, tapi tak mengomentari apa-apa. Lima menit berselang, Seha masuk lagi membawa jus jeruk.

Dua gelas jus itu diletakkan di atas meja kecil yang berhadapan dengan televisi. Nata melihatnya lekat, seakan menanyai entah pada siapa, benarkah ia boleh meminum jus tersebut.

“Tak ada yang akan melarangmu, minum saja. Jus dibuat untuk dihabiskan dalam perut.” Komentar pemilik kamar membuat Nata kaget sekali. Putra Alpha Queen itu seperti mampu membaca pikirannya.

“Aku tak bilang aku ingin sekali minum jus ini, kok!” balas Nata kasar, walaupun jusnya dia minum juga. Jus dalam gelas diteguk sampai habis, Seha senyum puas. Setidaknya apa yang dibuatnya tidak terbuang sia-sia.

“Enak?”

Nata sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan itu. “Um. Enak.”

“Baguslah!” tanggap Seha, menghela napasnya lega. “Sesuatu yang pertama kali kubuat untuk pacarku dihabiskan sendiri olehnya. Itu cukup melegakan. Perjuanganku tidak sia-sia.”

“Pe-perjuangan apa?! Apa maksudnya itu?!”

Seha sekarang benar-benar mau menyerangnya, dia berusaha tahan. Masih pagi.

Waktu itu seniornya Celine pernah bilang, jiwa Nata begitu murni dan polos. Begitu baik hati walau terkesan kasar. Sungguh jiwa yang benar-benar indah.

Mungkin inilah yang membuat Seha takluk. Jatuh dalam palung terdalam untuk tertambat hati kepada seorang yang kasar bernama kode Nata. Hatinya yang murni dan polos itu mencurinya.

Rak buku yang tertempel di dinding menarik perhatian anggota laki-laki satu-satunya tim Wolfdog. Banyak sekali buku di sana. Kebanyakan komik, walaupun ada juga buku-buku pelajaran dan kamus atau buku menarik yang ia pinjam dari Seulbi. Nata lekat memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

“Kamu suka baca?” tanya Seha, yang langsung saja paham setelah melihat mata pacarnya yang berbinar ke arah rak buku. Nata seketika kaget, lalu menggeleng cepat-cepat. Seha menghela napas, “jujur saja kalau memang suka.”

“Bukannya suka,” Nata mengalih, tapi mukanya merah “Cuma penasaran saja, soalnya di penjara tidak ada buku.”

Seha terenyuh, sekaligus sedikit merasa bersalah. Walaupun bukan dia yang menyakiti dan memenjarakan Nata, secara tidak langsung ia ikut terlibat karena dahulu Nata dipenjarakan dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh UNION. Orang-orangnya lah yang menjauhkan Nata dari dunia, dari masa kanak-kanak yang indah.

“Baca saja yang mana pun kamu suka,” dan Seha bersumpah melihat kilatan samar di mata biru Nata yang redup. Anak itu berusaha menahan diri berjalan menuju rak buku, tetapi tak kuasa untuk tidak gembira melihat ada banyak sekali bacaan yang bisa diraihnya. Ia jadi bingung sendiri memilih mana buku yang mau dibaca duluan di antara sekian banyak.

Beberapa menit dan kedua tangan Nata sudah penuh dengan buku-buku yang ia ambil asal. Semuanya terlihat menarik di matanya yang jauh dari dunia, jadi ia mengambil semua yang bisa ia temukan dengan mudah.

“Apa nih?” katanya tiba-tiba, setelah membuka dua halaman salah satu buku. Nata membacanya dengan berbaring, sesuatu yang harusnya Seha larang. Tetapi karena anak itu tak pernah bertemu dengan keasyikan membaca buku (padahal Seha sebenarnya juga tidak tahu apa asyiknya membaca buku), ia membiarkannya saja.

“Kok semuanya ada gambar, garis-garis, lalu tulisannya ada dalam bola? Aku tidak mengerti cara membaca buku semacam ini!” keluhnya, kemudian menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Seha kepo, diambilnyalah buku tersebut.

“Oh, ini namanya komik. Kau harus membaca buku sekaligus melihat gambarnya. Ceritanya menarik kok,” balas si pemilik komik tersebut. Nata, yang memang belum pernah melihat komik seumur hidupnya, terlihat tertarik.

“Nih, dibacanya dari sebelah sini, lalu ke sini...”

* * *

.

* * *

 

“Seha! Seulbi! Ibu pulang!”

Hanya Lee Seulbi yang menyambut pulang ibu angkatnya tersebut. Sembari membawakan barang belanjaan yang dibawanya, anak perempuan itu terus menuju dapur dan membiarkan ibunya duduk di ruang tengah.

“Sedang ada tamu, yah? Siapa?” tanya wanita itu. Ia menerima teh hangat dari Seulbi yang baru saja dibuatnya, sebelum meminumnya pelan-pelan.

Seulbi duduk di sebelahnya. Menyalakan televisi sambil berniat mengambil toples kue di atas meja. “Iya. Tamunya pacar Seha, Nata—”

BRUUUHHH

Tumpahlah teh yang sedang diminum Seo Ji-Soo, ibu Seha dan Seulbi, seketika. “P-pacar? Sejak kapan!? Kok Ibu ga tau?”

Seulbi berkedip tiga kali. “Oh, jadi Seha belum bilang, ya, Bu? Mereka memang baru jadian dua bulanan kalau tidak salah. Bisa dibilang teman kerja sih, sering ketemu dalam misi bareng. Apalagi kadang ada misi yang cuma mereka berdua yang ditugaskan. Jadian, deh.”

Seo Ji-Soo menganga.

* * *

.

* * *

 

Berkat bantuan Seulbi dan kemampuan mereka ngintip dalam arti positif juga kebiasaan nonton drama sampai begadang tiap malam, Seo Ji-Soo, wanita yang akan memasuki usia kepala empat itu berusaha mengintip putra tercintanya pacaran dalam kamar. Ji-Soo harap-harap cemas, di sisi lain ia berharap mereka masih suci tanpa noda dan bersih mengkilat seperti habis dibasuh sunl*ght, di sisi lain dia juga curiga mana mungkin anak tersayangnya belum melakukan apa-apa.

Maksudnya, oke deh, putra tercintanya hanya tahu main game saja, tapi dia juga laki-laki, lho.

“Normal tuh, kayaknya,” keluh sang Alpha Queen, pahlawan terkuat perang dunia dimensional pertama, setengah kecewa. Ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar Seha yang tidak bersuara, sebelum melihat adanya dua manusia. Satu orang tentu saja anaknya tercinta, dan satu orang sudah pasti pacarnya.

Nata.

Anak itu, sejak pagi, masih membaca buku-buku yang ada di dalam rak buku Seha. Tanpa bosan. Sekarang rak buku Seha sudah habis dilahap hampir setengahnya. Begitu-begitu ternyata Nata rajin juga, meskipun ada beberapa kata sulit yang akan ia tanyakan pada Seha bila otaknya tidak menemukan jawaban.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Nata masih membaca buku. Mengabaikan penuh Seha yang membunuh bosan dengan main game, atau ikutan baca buku yang dibaca pacarnya dari belakang. Tanpa disentuh, soalnya muka Nata mengatakan ia siap meledakkan Seha kalau kegiatan kegemarannya ini diganggu.

“Aku bosan, Nata.”

“Main saja dengan game-mu dan jangan ganggu aku, sialan,” Nata menjawab cepat. Seha garuk-garuk kepala. Di balik pintu sana, Alpha Queen sang ibu mengernyit keheranan.

“Yakin hubungan mereka baik-baik saja? Barusan Ibu dengar anak itu bilang ‘sialan’. Apa Ibu salah dengar?”

Seulbi menggeleng pelan dan datar. “Nata memang begitu, bahkan Ibu sekalipun akan dikatainya sialan juga kalau dia mau. Malah, datang ke sini baginya adalah pencapaian luar biasa. Soalnya dia tak pernah punya teman untuk dikunjungi.”

Seo Ji-Soo masih cemberut dan kecewa, dengan isyarat mengajak Seulbi untuk menjauh dari sana. Mencoba membiarkan Seha dan Nata dalam dunia mereka. “Sudah jelas, kan? Mana ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya dengan sifat seperti itu.”

“Bukan begitu, Bu,” Seulbi menyanggah, ibu angkatnya meminta jawaban. “Nata tidak punya teman karena sebagian besar hidupnya dihabiskan dalam penjara. Semasa kecil ia juga dijadikan percobaan oleh UNION, makanya dia sulit menerima atau mempercayai orang lain.”

Seo Ji-Soo melirik ke arah pintu kamar sang putra, tidak terdengar apa pun dari sana kecuali suara musik game Seha. Mungkin dia sedang melanjutkan permainannya dan masih membiarkan Nata membaca.

Heh, UNION, ya. Sejak dulu mereka memang serigala berbulu domba. Brengsek dari akar-akarnya. Berlagak jadi pahlawan padahal busuk luar-dalam.

Termasuk salahnya juga membiarkan Nata menjadi anak yang kasar dan menderita semasa kecil, meskipun dia tak terlibat langsung.

Selagi ada kesempatan untuk anak itu bisa menerima dan mempercayai orang lain, kenapa tidak? Anggap saja ini juga kesempatannya untuk menebus dosa kepada anak malang itu.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

“Serius aku boleh bawa pulang buku-buku ini?” Nata menatap dua buah kantong besar berisi buku di kedua tangannya. Seha bersedia meminjamkannya buku-buku miliknya untuk dibaca di markas Wolfdog. Tentu saja Nata senang sekali saat mendengarnya, tapi ditahan-tahan karena memalukan.

“Asal jangan hancur,” senyum putra Alpha Queen. Ia sadar ibu dan saudarinya mengintip dari balik tembok, tapi ia biarkan, daripada ribut.

Nata tersenyum puas, tidak diketahui apa beda senyum puasnya saat menang melawan musuh dengan senyum tulusnya, terlihat sama saja. “Ya sudah.”

Satu detik kemudian rasanya tidak terkira. Satu detik yang cepat berlalu. Satu detik yang mengubah segalanya. Satu detik yang rasanya ingin diulang kembali bagi Lee Seha.

Satu detik saat Nata mengecup singkat pipinya.

Lalu dia terbang, pulang.

Seha masih menganga.

Oh iya, Ji-Soo dan Seulbi, juga pintu depan rumahnya, ikutan menganga juga ngomong-ngomong.

* * *

 

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Tahun 2015 aku sudah main Closers waktu baru launching dan begitu Nata hadir (dengan terjemahan asal copas dari story Levia) aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan Nata kecil yang lucu, imut, dan tsundere. Amat sangat senang begitu dia banyak interaksi sama Seha hngggghhh SehaNata always in my heart <3 <3 <3
> 
> Dan sekarang sudah ada Om Wolfgang. Closers kapan mau apdet karakter cowok lagi kita bosen cewek mulu yg muncul aaaaaa #apasih
> 
> Silakan komen bila kalian juga seorang SehaNata shipper, mari kita ramaikan kapal ini dengan segenap cinta dan karya~


End file.
